


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Bang Chan-centric, Barista Chan, Dramedy, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Work In Progress, Writing Major Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763995
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**8:40 AM**

"Oh,you're here again."

Felix nodded as walked up to the front desk where Chan was standing."Yeah I decided that it couldn't hurt to come back."He said."Why?Did you not expect me to come back here?"Chan shrugged."I guess I didn't."He admitted."You just don't seem like the coffee type."


End file.
